Talk:Gorecyclops (Condemned)/@comment-128.238.248.65-20131224184129
I have a solo tactic for sorcerers (it works with a team too, but if all your pawns are dead by the time you reach the gorecyclopes and there are no riftstones handy, you can be assured that it will still work. Unfortunately my pawns got reaped too many times...). This requires the spell Holy Boon/Affinity/Pact. It may also require a high Magick stat to be viable (I've only done this with 2000+ Magick). However, if you do meet the minimum requirements, it should make the battle A LOT easier and quicker (1-2 minutes solo). The Strategy: Get somewhere where the gorecyclopes can't reach you but where you have a relatively wide view (preferably on the ground). If you're in the Forgotten Hall, then you'll want to camp at the exit leading to the Sparyard of Scant Mercy. For the Midnight Helix, the only good place is up on the higher levels. In the Black Abbey and the Rotunda of Dread, the area behind the pillars just before entering the main area is a safe spot. Once you're safe, buff yourself with Holy Boon/Affinity/Pact. After buffing yourself, you can spam Focused Bolts on the monster. If you're on the ground, you will have an easier time targeting the feet, but don't worry too much about aiming. Even if you miss the feet, the auto-targeting capabilities of Holy bolts will still hit something and do damage, meaning that you can blindly shoot and still hit the beast. Depending on your Magick stat and how many bolts hit exposed areas, each Focused Bolt will take out at least 1/3 of an HP bar. If you targeted the feet, there is also a chance that you may stagger the gorecyclopes and make it fall. If it falls with its head facing you, you can cast Gicel on its head to destroy the helmet and/or do some major damage (I only tried this in the Forgotten Hall). In any other case, you just continue to attack with Focused Bolts until it dies. Although there are more epic ways to kill a gorecyclopes with a sorcerer (like casting High Maelstrom/Bolide/whatever on it), spell casting takes quite a bit of time, not to mention that you will either have to consume Stamina restoratives or wait for your Stamina to regenerate between spells. This method is quick and efficient because the only spell you have to cast is the buff. Because you're also not getting hit, you won't have to carry around so many healing items with you. I will post my offensive stats/augments so that you can compare how this tactic works for your sorcerer builds. Offensive Stats: Strength 882 (435) Magick 3127 (631) with Acuity and Attunement factored Augments: Awareness, Bastion, Articulacy, Acuity, Attunement, Inflection Armor Effects (augments you get from certain armor): Regeneration, Stability I might try this with a lower Magick stat to find out the minimum Magick requirement for this tactic to be effective. The lowest that I remember doing this with was ~2500 Magick. If this works for you as well, let me know.